Games 3: Who's Closest?
by KyleKamei
Summary: Another story about another game... This time it's Quatre's turn. OOC and a hungry Trowa ahead.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the g-boys. I wish I did, but I don't.

Authors Note: It came to me in the middle of stats... Hope you like it. Please R&R.

Summary: It's Quatre's turn now.

Warnings: Um, mention of s-e-x and rampant OOC, plus a hungry Trowa.

* * *

**Who's Closest?**

* * *

Yawn!

Quatre looked over at the braided teen sitting next to him. The five pilots were currently headed towards a new safe house after pulling off a recognisance mission. Duo was driving and was apperently exhausted.

"Maybe you should pull over and let someone else take over driving, Duo." The blonde suggested.

"Next stop," Duo replied. "There's no where to pull off the road. Just try and keep me awake until then, ok?"

In the back, the other three pilots remained silent. Quatre frowned briefly.

"I know," he said suddenly. "We can play 'Who's Closest'"

Duo looked over at him. "Never heard of it." He said.

"Well," Quatre started. "One person thinks a random thought, it can be anything. A phrase. An item. Anything really. Then each person makes a guess at what that person is thinking of. When they've all guessed the thinker reveals what they were thinking and each person gets a chance to argue why they were closest. It's up to the thinker to decide who's closest. Unless there's an obvious reason someone should win. The winner is the next person to start."

"Hmm,sounds good." Duo said. "Pick a number between one and ten, the highest thinks first. I pick ten!"

Quatre snorted. "That's really fair Duo. Ok you can go first."

Duo fell silent again and thought. Then yawned.

"Duo?" Quatre asked.

"Ok, got it. What am I thinking?" Duo said.

Quatre started.

"Your thinking about sleep."

Trowa decided to go next.

"Food."

Wufei guessed "sex"

And Heero finished it off.

"Deathscythe."

"Uh... You guys really don't think much about me do you?" Duo replied. "Fine, the thought was 'Colourless green ideas sleep furiously.'"

Quatre re-settled himself in his seat, careful not to jostle his injured arm. "Obviously I won. Sleeping is what those colourless green ideas are doing after all."

Trowa shifted to lean over the back seat. "But they are green colourless ideas, green is the colour of vegtables and vegtables are food." He countered.

Wufei snorted. "Clearly there are more then one 'sleeping' together, which implies sexual activity."

The only argument from Heero was the sound of his gun's safety being released.

"Uh... Heero wins, and new rule. No guns!"

Heero's only response was to grunt and state that he had his thought in mind.

The others were quiet for a moment.

"I bet Heero's thinking this is a stupid game and wants to know why he has to play." Duo piped up, grinning.

Quatre grinned back. "Dang, you took mine. All right, how about 'I should be driving'."

Wufei rolled his eyes. "He's thinking the word 'kitten' over and over again." he said, smirking at the Japanese boy. Heero glared back.

Trowa looked thoughtful for a moment. "He's wondering if the dinner Duo made last night might still kill him."

Duo rolled his eyes at Trowa, while Wufei snorted. He didn't think his cooking was that bad.

"I was listing ways to keep Duo awake." Heero said.

Duo let out a whoop. "He's obviously thinking that because he doesn't want to play the game. I'm closest."

"I don't think so," said Trowa. "He's obviously plotting evil things, which means he wants to get revenge for dinner before it takes his life."

"You're right about the evil things, Trowa, but not the reason." Quatre piped up cheerfully. "Doing those things would make Duo pull over faster and thus let him drive."

Three of the passengers turned their attention to Wufei. The Chinese youth was sitting in the middle of the backseat with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Clearly, having access to a kitten would provide Yuy with an appropriate means of waking Duo up should he fall asleep. Not many people can sleep through a cat playing with their hair."

A brief moment of silence graced the car. It was broken by Duo's laughter. Quatre joined in a moment later.

Trowa snickerd. "Sounds like you have experience Chang," he said.

Wufei turned pink. "Do I win or not?" he asked, slightly agitated.

"Yes," Heero replied.

"Good, I have my thought." Wufei said.

"That was fast. I say your thinking 'kitten' over and over again." Heero said. Wufei glared at him.

"I'm thinking that your thinking that lasagne sounds good right about now." Trowa said.

"Nuh uh, he's wondering how the hell 'Maxwell' knows a Noam Chomsky quote." Duo stated happily from the drivers seat.

"He's wondering if we're there yet." Quatre stated.

Again the attention was on Wufei. Wufei smirked.

"Heero wins," he stated plainly. The others were silent for a moment.

"Your kidding me!" Duo cried. "You were thinking 'kitten'?" he asked.

Wufei continued to smirk. "Yes."

Heero turned from the window in surprise. "Ok..." He fell silent. "Done."

"Ok, I'll start," Duo said. "Your thinking how much you wish Relena would stop following you around every single place."

Quatre looked thoughtful for a second. "You're thinking you wish that Duo hadn't instigated a 'no guns' rule." He said finally.

Trowa cocked his head to one side. "You don't want to have pizza for dinner when we get home."

"Are you hungry Barton?" Wufei asked him. "Heero, your thought is that Duo is an idiot."

All eyes turned to Heero, well two pairs of eyes did. Duo just yawned again.

"I was thinking 'that would be a good place to pull over and switch drivers'," Heero answered.

* * *

End

* * *


End file.
